Eyes
by WilderCapall
Summary: The eyes are eating him alive, but they keep him strong enough to protect his friend. And that is all that matters. Minor HishigixFubuki. One-shot.


Hishigi is a sexy beast and I reeeeeeally want to do a Taishiro photoshoot. Does anyone know a good cosplay Muramasa or Fubuki or Yuan? Tokito? Shihodo? _Anyone_? Ugh, the fact that Taishiro cosplay is so rare saddens me…though honestly, Hishigi may prove nigh impossible…leather is evil. And that mask looks _extremely_ tricky. And uncomfortable. I'm considering just painting Devil Eyes on my face.

Not to mention Hakuya. Yeesh.

So yeah…I've never seen a Hishigi cosplayer, and there needs to be at least one ;P

**Summary:** The eyes are eating him alive, but they keep him strong enough to protect his friend. And that is all that matters. Minor HishigixFubuki. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Alu still does not own SDK, including Hishigi.

**Eyes**

I can feel them.

They are alive, writhing beneath the bandages that hide my hideously deteriorating body. The Devil Eyes have a host, finally, and they long for freedom. For _control_.

For now, I can master them. I am just strong enough to keep them at bay, to keep my tenuous grasp on the ledge, dangling just out of Death's reach.

But my grip is weakening, fingers breaking and slipping one by one. It won't be long now before that grip fails altogether and I sink into the oblivion that has awaited me for so many years now.

They will not take me. I am determined on that front. I will die first, and they with me. Not even Fubuki will keep me alive in that state. A body animated so monstrously would be of no use to him anyway.

How I wish that he did not will me to live on in this broken form…if he did not, and if Muramasa had not asked me to watch over him, I could have let myself slip away ages ago. A flawed creation does not deserve life when its usefulness has come to an end. And I am no exception, no matter what my friend might wish.

But they have asked me. Who else is there to stand at Fubuki's side through his madness, who to stop him from doing what he would regret forever? Who to watch over him?

The Devil Eyes keep me strong enough to stay at his side, to protect him. Without them I would have died years ago and left Fubuki all alone. Yuan hates him, Tokito does not remember him, Shihodo is trapped forever in her labyrinth. There is only me. And with these eyes, I can keep myself from falling apart.

But I can feel them eating away at me, tearing me apart even as they keep me alive, and I know my end is near to me now. This battle that nears us with every hour will be my last, whether it is my disease that takes me or Onime no Kyo's blade, and the knowledge is a relief so freeing that I can hardly believe it. I once nearly begged Fubuki to kill me, to end the torment of every waking day that I cannot in good conscience end on my own. If _he_ would free me…there would be no guilt, because I would know he had let me go.

But he has not, even now. He should. How many times have I told him I am dying a little more every day, that my very flesh is rotting beneath the bandages that conceal my tortured body? Somehow, he forgets that. For some insane reason, he believes I may still live. Perhaps it is simply that he refuses to accept another loss.

I cannot be sure. I do not think the way Fubuki does. I am logical. I know that I am doomed, and that there is nothing to be done about it. But I remember how desperately I fought to save Hitoki in her final days no matter how lost her cause, and perhaps I can see why Fubuki cannot give up on me.

But I wish he would, because my case is as hopeless as hers; more so, because every time I fight, I cut down on the meager time I have left. There is only one thing that keeps me going, racing toward oblivion.

When I finally die, these eyes will die with me.

And that knowledge is all I have left.

**End**

I learned something today. WRITING HISHIGI IS DEPRESSING. Holy crap, he's a giant angst-monster from the pits of manga hell…not that I don't love him of course.


End file.
